Transseptal access (i.e., penetration of the septum) is a vital part of many cardiac procedures performed in the left atrium and left ventricle. In general, a catheter is inserted into a vein that runs up to the heart and into the right atrium. The septum is then pierced by a needle assembly within the catheter and the catheter is then advanced into the left atrium. Various imaging techniques, including ultrasound, may be used during the procedure to verify the location of the catheter.
A pathway through the septum is necessary in almost all left atrial catheter ablation procedures for treating atrial fibrillation, left atrial tachycardia and left atrial flutter ablation. Many left ventricular tachycardia ablations also require atrial transseptal access. Further, transseptal access is likely required to deliver newly approved intra-cardiac medical devices such as transcutaneous mitral valves, transcutaneous aortic valves and occluding devices for the left atrial appendage.